


Trion holidays

by Aggressive_Aegyo



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, World Trigger Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggressive_Aegyo/pseuds/Aggressive_Aegyo
Summary: Yuma spends the Holidays thinking about his past before Jin puts a stop to that.Cute fluff stuff for @SupernaturalDreamer on tumblr's secret santa





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift for @SupernaturalDreamer on tumblr!

Snow lazily drifted onto Yuma’s head, the small ice crystals settling into his hair. Slight gusts of wind sent shivers through his body. Yuma rocked back and forth gently, his gaze locked onto his feet.  
His mind trudged through memories, each one sticking to his mind like gum to a shoe.   
The memories came and went the more he thought: sweet, short ones, the little snippets he could remember of being small, and longer, more detailed ones from when he was older. He was learning to fight, traveling, playing with his dad. It was the memories with his dad that stood out the most. He was struggling to shake the memory of his father's passing. The vision of him crumbling to dust stuck at the forefront of his mind.   
An empty void consumed him, his chest compressing at every memory. His shaking form tensed harshly, hunching in on himself as if he was trying disappear. Snowflakes continued to fall onto Yuma, dampening his shirt with a thin layer of frost.  
His mind was stuck on repeat. The happy memories had dispersed to make way for the agonizing vision of his father’s final moments.   
The monotony of the cold was broken by the warm embrace of a blanket, and the body heat of Jin.  
“Jin-san? What are you doing?”  
“I could ask you the same question.”  
Yuma wriggled in Jin’s grip, not trying to get free necessarily but confused as to what Jin was doing.  
“What’s on your mind?” Jin’s tone shifted into a comfort warmer than the blanket.  
Yuma made a small noise, hiding his face in the blanket.  
Jin smiled lightly, tightening his embrace around the shivering boy. Yuma gradually moulded against Jin. The two simply stayed like that, with Jin rubbing gentle circles in Yuma’s back.   
It wasn’t until the blanket was completely soaked through that Jin led Yuma back into the house.  
After changing into dry and pleasantly warm clothes, Yuma found himself face to face with a highly decorated tree. Yuma found himself baffled by the sudden presence of the tree, but he did enjoy the crisp smell that it brought.  
Jin smiled when he caught sight of Yuma staring at the Christmas tree. He walked up to him quietly, enjoying the look of awe and confusion that spread across Yuma’s face.  
“Is that a tree?”  
Jin fought back laughter at the blunt question, “Yes. Yes it is.”  
“Why is it here?”   
“It’s a Christmas tree. You decorate it, then you out Christmas presents under it.”  
The confused look on Yuma’s face only seemed to grow, “Why?”  
Jin stumbled over his thoughts, “Well it’s a tradition here. During a holiday called Christmas, you decorate a tree and put gifts for people under it. On Christmas day, everyone sits around it and opens all gifts that have been left for them. Today is Christmas Eve, so we’re celebrating by putting up the tree and watching movies that center around the holiday.”  
Yuma nodded, “Is that where everyone else is?”  
“They’ve been getting ready. They won’t start without us.”  
Wordlessly, Yuma padded into the living room, Jin following behind.  
Everyone was crowded around the TV, wrapped in blankets, with big bowls of snacks scattered around. Even Hyuse had been convinced to join in, and was curled up next to Yotaro. Noticing their entrance to the room, Konami waved and patted the ground next to her.  
“We were waiting for you two! What took so long?”  
Shrugging, Jin and Yuma waded through the sea of blankets, pillows, people, snacks and a capybara to the spot that Konami had left for them, and sat down. They were promptly cocooned in blankets and given some cups of hot cocoa.  
The TV flickered to life, and It’s a Wonderful Life began playing. Yuma burrowed deep into the blankets, promptly turning himself into a burrito and cuddling up to Jin and Mikumo, who sat on the other side of him.   
The movie ran it’s course, successfully putting most of the Tamakoma branch to sleep. Jin smiled down at the peacefully sleeping Yuma, who had curled up in his lap sometime during the second half. Jin checked his watch, grinning at the blaring 00:01.   
“Merry Christmas,” Jin murmured, before the soft breaths of his team lulled him to sleep.


End file.
